Responsibility
by Kumori-hime
Summary: No one has an ego like Dark. Well, almost no one. There’s only one other person with an ego like that. And he’s currently… doing dishes? WTF? KeijiTakeshi, some SatoshiDaisuke, DarkKrad, possible lemon towards the end


_**This takes place shortly after Precious Memories, but you don't have to read it in order to understand what's doing on.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**No one has an ego like Dark. Well, almost no one. There's only one other person with an ego like that. And he's currently… doing dishes? WTF? (Keiji/Takeshi, some Satoshi/Daisuke, Dark/Krad)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own D N Angel. If I did, it would be labeled 'Shounen-ai'.**_

**_Warnings:_**

_**And that also tells you that there is shounen-ai in the fanfic. (In case you didn't figure that out from the summary and the disclaimer.) And I might or might not swear, depends on what happens.**_

_**Responsibility**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Moving in With Hot Stuff**_

((Keiji's POV))

"You're kicking me out?" I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing.

"For the fifteenth time, yes!"

"Whaaaaat!" I exclaimed. "You can't do that! I **LIVE** here!" It's my house, dammit!"

"Not anymore." He said, pushing me out the door and slamming it behind me.

"At least let me get my stuff…" I sniffed sadly. "I'm going to tell Takeshi. He'll sic the newspaper on you." I sniffed again and frowned angrily.

I turned my back to the house I depended on and left for Takeshi's house. "That'll teach you. Throwing your son out…" I sniffed again.

Soon, I arrived at Takeshi's house. I didn't knock, but rather just walked in. I had his key, no matter how many times he took it from me. "Takeshiiiii!" I called.

He came out of his study, looking disgruntled. "What?" He muttered, and then looked up. "Oh, Keiji! Hey, buddy!" He smiled.

I sniffed again. "He- He…"

"Who? Keiji, what's wrong?" I burst into tears. He looked alarmed, but put his arms around me. "Calm down, Keiji. He's not going to kill you." I wasn't really crying anymore, just pretending to. Anything to be touching Hot Stuff, as I secretly called him.

I finally came to a (false) elaborate ending to my tears, and sat of the near-by couch. "He kicked me out." I sniffed, still upset about it.

"Explain." Takeshi told me. He already had his notebook out.

"Dad... Made me leave home." I sniveled. "I didn't do anything! He just said I needed to see what it was like to have responsibility! I already have some! I'm the Department Supervisor of the Graphics Design Department, the Producer, and his own son!" I was angry now, and Takeshi was lapping up every word. I resisted smiling. "I'm a good son! I'm a good employee! Why did he do this to me!"

"Where will you be staying now?" he asked professionally.

I froze. Where would I stay! "Um… Here?" I asked hopefully. It was his turn to freeze.

"You aren't serious." He said. He didn't like me!

"Can I? Please? Daisuke is too cozy with Satoshi, and Dark is just weird! And Krad is scary! I have no where else to go!"

"Okay, okay! You can stay here, but only un—Aack!" I glomped him. I always wanted to do that.

"Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!" I went on and on and on, but I was really thinking about how lucky I was to be so close to him. And for until Dad let me back in! This would be great!

"Hey, buddy, calm down!" He tried to get away. He sort of succeeded. He fell onto the floor, and I fell on top of him. I decided to play with his mind a bit.

((Takeshi's POV))

"I caught you." he said seductively. My eyes widened. What was going on? He leaned down. I shrunk, trying to melt in to the floor.

"Don't…" He got up, laughing.

"You sure are gullible!" he said through laughter. A joke? "That was great! You should have seen the look on your face!" I started laughing with him. Soon we were both rolling on the floor.

That was why Keiji was my best friend. You'd think that after so many jokes like that, I would know better than to believe him, but he was good at it. He could change the look in his eyes, and the laughter I should know was there never showed through.

"I get fooled every time, don't I?" I said.

"Yup." he said proudly. "I used to do Daisuke, too, but he's got a lover now, so that would be mean."

"You still would, wouldn't you?" I asked him. "You're just afraid of Satoshi-san."

He pouted. "No! I'm not afraid of anything!" I smirked.

"Then I can leave the two of you alone on cleaning duty? I'm a busy guy." I knew he was scared. I teased him mercilessly. Ever since the class trip to the hot springs, he had been afraid of the emotionless top student.

"No!" his eyes widened and he clung to my arm. "You can't do that! He's not human!"

"Really? That would make a great headline: 'Saga Son Is Killed by Inhuman Murderer!'"

"You can't do that to me! I'm your best friend! I don't want to die!" Revenge is sweet.

((Keiji's POV))

"Satoshi isn't human! He doesn't have emotions! He wouldn't even feel guilty about it if he killed me!" I babbled everything I could to stop Takeshi from carrying out the threat.

"You can come out now." he said. There's someone here! I'm going to be murdered! I looked at him, eyes wide. He started laughing.

"Revenge is sweet." he said.

"That's not fair! I thought I was going to die!" I frowned at him.

He stopped laughing. "You can only stay until Dad gets back. I don't know when that will be, but he won't like the idea."

"Okay!" I said. "I'll ask one of the people to bring my luggage!"

3 hours later

"I'm bored." I told no one in particular. I had finished unpacking an hour ago, and I had nothing to do. I wish I was at home. Dad always had something for me to do there.

I decided to go see if Takeshi had something for me to do. I walked to his study. "Takeshiiiii!" I called, for the second time today. "I'm bored!"

"I have to write out your story. Go away."

I frowned. "I'm the top employee at Saga Entertainment! You can't—"

"If you're the top employee at Saga _Entertainment, _you should be able to _entertain_ yourself." he said dryly. He was so underappricative!

"Fine!" I stormed off in search of someone to tell about Takeshi's utter rudeness. I decided on Daisuke.

When I arrived at the door, I opened it without hesitation, the same way I had opened Takeshi's door. I looked around for him. He wasn't in the dining room, or the living room, or the office, or the kitchen, or his parents bedroom. He wasn't in a closet. (There were a surprising number of condoms, though.)

I walked towards his bedroom. And I heard something.

"I'm top." said a cold voice. I think it was Satoshi.

"Fine." said Daisuke, who didn't sound too happy. I heard some moans. Oh my god! I didn't know they were that close! I started to leave, when I heard more, and curiosity got the better of me.

"Faster!" Daisuke said. I heard a muffled thump. "Itaiiiii!" …Takeshi would be happy if I brought him a story like this…

Well, I need proof. I mean they _could _be doing something else. Like… like… well, I don't know but it might _not_ be… well, yeah…

I decided to open the door.

**_And that's the first chapter. It will get more interesting, but probably not much more serious. And I know that Takeshi and probably Keiji are OOC, but this is my first (heck, it's THE first) Keiji/Takeshi fic, and I only own volumes 1-5 of the manga and episodes 1-3 of the anime. Hope you like it, and please review._**


End file.
